


In Times Of War

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Series: Kingdom [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Battlefield, Epic Battles, Gen, Heavenly Host, King Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: The Kingdom is on the verge of destruction. It will be the last battle, the Darkness is too strong to be beaten. King Dean prepares to die with honor on the battlefield, when unexpected help comes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta reader @YouCantKeepMeDown

It was night. Not that they could tell anymore, the sky had been so clouded they had not see the sun for three days now. It was like a perpetual night. It took a toll on the men, as the growls they pretend to not hear tonight. Wherever his eyes touched, Dean could see fear. Men of his kingdom were brave and strong, they would not flee in front of the chaos. But they also knew there was no hope anymore and they would not live to see the sun rise again.

Dean entered the command tent cursing the day of his father’s death. It had to be under his reign the Kingdom would die. He had no shame to die fighting the army of darkness that played with their nerves. No human could defeat that evil. But he would have liked to bring peace to his men instead of death.

Inside the tent, Sam, Bobby and Benny were gathered for his orders. They all knew the next battle would be the last. They had held them back the longest they could. Dean would pray for the rest of his people to find shelter wherever they could or to meet a quick death, painless at least.

“Sam you will lead the cavalry to the west front. Pierce the line if you can.”  
“Yes, Dean.”  
“Benny, you will take the east front.”  
“My king.” Benny brought his fist to his chest and bowed his head to the order. He may not have been noble, but his loyalty was.  
“Bobby, you’ll lead your men next to mine. I’ll take the lead.”  
“The front line, you’re sure son?”

It wasn’t meant as an insult, Bobby was surely the only one who could ever call Sam and Dean ‘son’. Though he corrected himself and called him by his rightful title, ‘king’. Futile honor for the one who would carry it for less than a year.

“I have to be in front line. The men need to see me there.”  
“How honorable. I’m going to wipe a tear.”

They all looked around, searching for the source of this new voice.

“Permission to meet the King of this Land?”

The request was once again spoken by the void.

Dean looked at Sam. He was the one who had Dean’s all trust. Sam shrugged, as clueless as the others.

“And whom have I the privilege to talk to? A ghost?”

“Nope. This time has not come yet. Permission?”  
“Granted. What do we have to lose anyway. Show yourself wizard.”  
“I’m not a wizard.”

A ruffle of wind brushed against the walls of the tent and a little man appeared, all settled in a rich silver and gold armor, a long sword in its sheath to his side, a horn adorned with a yellow fabric on his chest, a bright red cloak that get all the way from his shoulders to his feet, and no helmet to hide the mope of long hair on his head.

“Whom have I the pleasure to talk to then? You, who just appears in my command tent, without alarming any of my soldiers.”  
“They call me Gabriel. And I am charged by the Viceroy of Heaven to humbly ask for you permission to wage war on your Land. What do you say about that, hu? You didn’t expect this tonight, right bucko?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a tiny chapter, hu? See you tomorrow for a new one.


	2. Chapter 2

“Angels. Fucking angels?”  
“Technically, I am an archangel. It would be like if I called you a count or something in your hierarchy. But yes, in summary, ‘fucking angels’,” the little man confirmed.  
“Sam, slap me would you? I’m losing my mind and I can’t allow that to happen at this crucial hour just before our last battle against those monsters.”  
“I like humans, you’re so dramatic. ‘Monsters’.” Gabriel repeated gesturing like a comedian.  
“First the army of doom and now fucking angels. It makes perfect sense. Of course!”  
“Bite me on that, kiddo. The Darkness chooses to wage war on the Earth, it’s no luck for you, but it’s not like we can make her stop. Whatever the Darkness wants, nothing can stop her.”  
“Her?”  
“Oh my Dad. Raphael is right. You don’t even know against who you’re going to war.”  
“Who is Raphael now?”  
  
The little man in armor looked at Dean offended.

“Wait a minute. You’re the archangel Gabriel?”

“Someone is a little slow, isn’t it? That’s right gigantor. That’s me.”  
“And you’re under the command of the Viceroy?”  
“Yep. Michael. Big brother. Big voice, big army under his command. You’re going to love him.” Gabriel winked to Dean.  
“And Raphael.”  
“Yep.” Gabriel nodded. “Big army too. But more in the healing departement. Are you going to unfurl my whole genealogy? Because the battle is imminent, we don’t have a century to lose just right now.”  
“Is God on our side?” Dean asked with hope.  
“I’m afraid dad is busy right now.”  
“Dad?”  
“The big boogaloo. I’m sure men are still familiar with the concept of Dad. Or God as you call him.”  
“He is busy. What do you mean he is busy?”  
“I mean, he is not answering our calls and he will surely not for such a little thing as the Darkness going to rattle a little piece of Earth. He has other things to do. Like managing the whole cosmos, you know? We can handle the Darkness on our own.”  
“My head is spinning.”  
“Dean, we’re saved!”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You listen to the ridiculously tall mope here. Let us four lead the Host on your Land. We fight, we conquer and then we leave. You may have to deal with some little downside consequences after, but I’m sure you’ll manage and then…”  
“What little downside consequences?”  
“We’re talking of this thing outside, the Darkness, hiding more ‘monsters’ as you call them, in her shade than she ever gathered and the Heavenly Host going at it full power. It’s been eons this battle is cooking. We finally have the green light to fight, we won’t hold our strike this time. Dad said to get rid of the bitch. There won’t be any quarter this time.”

Dean looked at him puzzled. He may not have been the most versed in the angel legends, he didn’t even think it was real before tonight, but he didn’t remember a past event looking like what they had waiting for them on the battlefield.

“Long story, short. You may have a big hole here instead of a land by the end of the fight.” Gabriel waved like it was no biggie. “That’s why we ask for permission.”  
“And what if I don’t grant it”?”  
“Oh you know. You will go at war. Loose embarrassingly quickly and all die. Then we’ll fight and make nice holes, on your dead corpses.”  
“Charming.”  
“Isn’t it? That’s why they always send me as the messenger. I make things easy to understand.”  
“So what do we do?” Bobby asked. “Fall back and watch?”  
“We would not be against a little help, I have to admit. The Darkness really gathered a lot of nasty things. Sure, we’re stronger but the immortal thing you tell about angels? That’s a little made up. We don’t die from old age like you silly humans do. But we can be killed. And angels don’t reproduce like rabbits, so. A little hand would be good.”  
“What do you need?”  
“If you regroup your men in a single line like Michael wants, you could be our fifth wave. But you’ll have to move your artillery. Lucifer says it’s in his way and he needs the place to put his own instead of the toys you have.”  
“Lucifer?” Deans asked shocked.  
“Yes.” Gabriel confirmed.  
“Like… The Devil?”  
“Ah. Lucifer was never very popular amongst humans. You didn’t forget it.”  
“Satan is fighting by our side?”  
“Your tradition gave him a bad role. It makes him looks bad, but I swear he is a charming guy… If you’re not a human.”  
“But we are!”  
“Yeah. Lucifer doesn’t like humans. But the rest of us digs you!”  
“So why is he helping saving our asses, if he doesn’t like humans? You’re sure we can trust him?”  
“Hum, your Highness Dean, King of men, blablabla.” Gabriel said with embarrassment creeping on his face. “I think I may have to clarify a point here. The Heavenly Host isn’t going at war to save the humans. We’re going to fight the Darkness.”


	3. Chapter 3

All of this was crazy. Dean was standing between archangels. Sam was by his side, they were talking battle strategy, over the map of his kingdom lands, with fucking archangels. Dean had trouble to focus.

Though, the dudes (it was easier to think, if he referred to them just as dudes instead of curly haired cherubs with wings) were not really looking like what he expected. Like Gabriel, they looked totally normal.

If you put aside, the fact that Michael was the exact portrait of King John when he was a young man.

And if you put aside the fact that everybody was calling Raphael with male pronouns but the dude looked obviously like a lady.

And if you put aside the fact that Lucifer looked awfully like the blacksmith who put new shoes on Dean’s horse years ago when he visited the Northern Islands with his father, to be presented to his people. He remembered him because Dean was still a young and impressionable prince by that time and the man had burning scars all over his face and arms, it shocked Dean. Though, Lucifer hasn’t aged since then and he had no scars. And he didn’t like at all for Dean to stare at him.

Anyway, they were all discussing battle. Michael was giving his instructions to everybody, and the other were agreeing. Ready for battle.

“Then we’ll push them back to the river and there only will be her.”  
“You’re sure you’ll be able to deal with her without me?” Lucifer asked to Michael who nodded.  
“Pardon me, but there is still a breach.” Dean dared to interrupt them.  
“Where?” Michael asked.

Dean tried to not flinch at the tone of his voice. It reminded him his father’s and the loss was still fresh in his heart.

“Here.” Dean pointed to the map.  
“My artillery is far more perfectionnate than what you invented so far. It will cover this ground.” Lucifer brushed away his remark.  
“You’d better be right. But what do we do once we’ll be surrounded from everywhere? Die? Because we didn’t need you for this plan. We had it covered already before. What help are you if it’s for acting this foolishly.”

Lucifer sighted exasperated. Michael silenced him with a gentle glance.

“I agree with him. Humans are limited. They don’t understand the plan.” Raphael emphasised.  
“It’s rather simple though. We need to be at the center so it can be more effective. Of course, we could light the sky from here,” Gabriel said pointing at a point on the map “but only half of her army would be touched.”  
“Touch by what?”  
“Light” Lucifer repeated like Dean was a stubborn child and did it on purpose to not understand.

Dean stayed silent. Light? That sounded awfully like angelic crap again.

“That’s clever.” Sam pointed, his eyes fixed on the map. “Most of the army can’t stand the light of the sun. They’ll be disorientated.”  
“For the far end, yes. The others will be automatically smitten.” Gabriel nodded.  
“You’re going to make the sun appear?” Dean asked, not able to shut up. After all, it was his men he was leading on that battlefield and he needed to be sure to know what to do in the confusion of the battle.  
“We can’t do that before the Darkness in down.”  
“So how are you…”  
“They’ll light the battlefield. You can do that, right?” Sam said as if he understood the nuance that escaped to Dean.  
“See, they understand.” Michael smiled to his brothers. “Take you marks. King Dean, don’t forget to cover that limit. Gabriel’s line will depend on that to hold.  
“Yes, you can count on us.”

Dean strengthened his expression. He wasn’t sure how this plan was supposed to succeed but with his whole army gathered as one battalion, they would make more damages than he ever thought he could without the help of the angels. They had a shot. They may even not all die tonight. Dean was going to take what he could.

On the battlefield it was another story though. They were not fighting men. They were fighting beasts. Monsters with inhuman strength that brought their horses to the ground with a single strike. There were fangs and claws that battered their armor, smashed the bones and tore the skin apart. By his side, his soldiers were falling like flies. Dean had lost the sight of Sam. He was swinging his sword in a sea of shapeless horrors, trying to bring down with him the more he could before he would be over for him.

A loud voice carried over the battlefield, his father’s voice screaming orders.

“Shield the humans!”

Something crashed over him, coming from the sky. Dean thought he recognized the little dude in armor when he fell from his horse under the shock of the impact.

“What’s going on?” He yelled.  
“Lucifer is going supernova. Close your eyes!”  
“Where is Sammy?”

Gabriel plastered a hand on Dean’s eyes to make him shut them tight but from under his hand Dean could still see the sharpest white light he ever witnessed. Something screamed so loud it squeezed Dean’s brain. He tried to shield himself, cowered under the weight of Gabriel’s armor, his eyes hurted. It felt like his brain was melting until nothing existed around him anymore and he felt his body fall in the cold void. At peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up under Raphael’s touch. He was lying on the dirt of the battlefield, a warm hand on his forehead gently waking him up and calling him back to Earth.

“Here you are, kiddo. You made us worry, you know that?” Gabriel said softly, smiling kindly to him.

It was awfully quiet all around him and a pale sun shone above their heads.

“Is it over?” Dean didn’t recognize his own voice because how weak it sounded.  
“Yes. The Darkness is locked again and for good this time.” Raphael said managing the closest to a smile Dean saw them.  
“Where is Sammy?”

Gabriel and Raphael sighted and turned their gaze away. Dean sat and followed it to the battlefield. Tears burned his eyes when he saw the deads covering the grass everywhere his eyes could fall. Men, angels and monsters all alike.

“It was a real hecatomb.” Gabriel sighted.  
“We suffered severe losses.”

Michael crashed next to them like a meteor. Panic kicking in his voice. He sounded so desperate, Dean’s throat caught.

“I can’t find him anywhere. Raphael, can you feel him? Gabriel? You were the closest to him.”

Both Archangels shook their heads. Michael was looking at them like it made no sense. He saw Dean was awake and kneeled to his level. He grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

“Do you know where he is? Did you see him?”  
“I…”  
“I can’t find our brother. Tell me where he was!” Michael toned.  
“I saw a light so bright, I don’t know. It was coming from everywhere.”  
“Stop it, Michael. He doesn’t know. He nearly died.” Gabriel said gently, putting a comforting hand on his commander’s shoulder.  
“But it can’t be. Lucifer can’t be dead. Why can’t I feel him?”  
“Sammy!”

Dean was on his feet the second he caught the sight of his brother on a horse. He ran down the hill towards him. Sam was riding his way, he was alive!

“Help! I need help!” Sam was screaming.

In no time, the three other archangels were by his side. Gabriel calming his horse as Raphael and Michael helped him carry the body he held against his chest.

“He is barely breathing.”  
“Breathing?” Raphael asked worried as they checked for life signals on Lucifer.  
“I found him on the battlefield. I got separated from my men, and then I saw Lucifer turn to light and my horse fell to the ground.”  
“Are you hurt?” Dean worried.  
“No, I’m fine.”

Dean was suspicious about that answer seeing the weird angle Sam’s arm was hanging.

“How are you still alive if you were so close to Lucifer?”  
“I was shielded by an angel.”  
“Who?”  
“I don’t know. They tackled me to the floor and when the light went off they flew to battle and fought an orc or something. I did my best but I got knocked out. When I woke up all was dead silent. I stood up and found a horse that was still attached to the hands of a dead soldier. I took it to come back here and try to find my men, but there are so many people out there. They’re all dead!”  
“And you found my baby brother. Thank you Sam. Thank you so much.”

Michael grabbed Sam’s hands and squeezed them, showing all his gratitude, but his eyes were glued to Raphael’s hands glowing blue on Lucifer’s forehead and heart.

“He was crawling on the ground. I… I tried to help him but when I touched him he lost consciousness.”  
“He is very weak. He is drained.” Raphael said.  
“I recognized him here. He says it doesn’t matter to him but he gives all he has to gain us victory. Stubborn bastard.” Gabriel wiped a tear of relief from his eyes.   
“Lucifer always made it personnel with the Darkness. He can’t stand her since Dad said she had the power to destroy him.” Raphael explained.  
“Can you save him?” Michael begged Raphael.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer woke up three days later.

To Dean’s horror, the hospital was nearly empty. The battle made little injured. Angels could heal themselves mostly. They tried to heal the soldiers as well but focused on the biggest wounds. They were weakened by the fight against the Darkness. The others were dead already. Dean had lost so many of his men. But it was little compared to the number of angels who died that night. The battlefield would keep the wing shape burn marks for decades before grass would start to cover it again. But it was better than what would have happened if a little dude in shiny armor never popped in Dean’s command tent that night before the big battle.

Angels went back to Heaven. Only the archangels stayed at Dean’s castle. Raphael had ordered for Lucifer to not be moved. They spent longs hours healing their brother by placing their hands on him until Lucifer didn’t need to breathe like humans anymore. Until Lucifer finally opened his blue eyes again.

Sam was there when it happened. His arm was damaged during the battle and needed to be immobilized. A nurse was making a new bandage for him when he saw Lucifer wake up. Raphael removed his hands off him and soothed him to calm. He asked for Michael to be fetched, what Sam did himself.

He found him talking to Dean in the Council room. When he told him Lucifer was awake, Michael disappeared. They ran to the hospital again to find Michael cradling his brother who was drifting back to sleep again already. He had tears of relief rolling down his beautiful cheeks. A sight of emotion, neither Dean or Sam ever saw on their father’s young face before. It was strange how Michael could wear the same face but yet looked so different at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s over already? Haaaan so soon. What about a little extra work in this kingdom!au? See you tomorrow for a part 2 in this serie then.


End file.
